


A New Beginning

by Ayushi95



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Emotional, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Revenge, Suspense, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayushi95/pseuds/Ayushi95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mainly based on Alex and what happens when someone from Nikita's past comes to take revenge but Alex has to pay for it. Alex has just been cleared as an agent. Read on to know what turns Alex's life upside down just within few days of getting promoted as an agent. Will she be able to fight it all out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was dark the only light source was the moonlight. Rain pouring down heavily. She kept running. She knew she couldn't stop. She knew that the people running behind her were going to take her back to him. She wouldn't let that happen. Running through the woods. Slashing against the branches. With tears in her eyes. Lungs desperate to take a breath. Legs shouting out at her to stop. But she couldn't. She wouldn't have stopped herself for even a second. She wasn't willing to take the chance of stopping and catching a breath. She was too scared. Running blindly in the woods with bear bleeding feet desperately trying to find a way out of them. It was as if they never ended. She was running since a long time. At last she was out of woods. She could feel a sense of freedom but still she couldn't have stopped for a second. She kept on running. She could feel the pavement below her feet and a small ray of hope in her heart.

**48 HOURS EARLIER.**

"Congratulations. You are cleared to be an agent." Said Michael with a smile and a firm handshake.

"Thank you" Alex replied with a smile.

"Come with me." Said Michael. "Percy and Amanda want to talk to you."

They entered Percy's room. "Well, Congratulations on your promotion. Now you are free and ready to go out there and prove yourself again." Said Percy.

"Today Michael will show you the way out of this place and the way to your own new apartment. We will start from tomorrow." Said Amanda. "And congratulations. You have proved yourself to be the best one."

She was very excited to get out of the place . See and feel the sunshine and the outside world again. Especially, seeing Nikita again after almost a year.

Michael and Alex left the room. "I'll meet you after sometime." Said Alex. Michael smiled and nodded. Both of them left walking in opposite directions.

Alex went downstairs in the training area to meet Thom and give him the good news.

"Hey. I've been cleared as an agent." Said Alex.

"Wow! Congratulations." Said Thom smiling. But he also didn't feel good about it. He didn't want Alex to go away from him. But he also knew that he couldn't have done anything about it. He just had to accept it.

Soon everybody came around her and started congratulating her n telling their goodbyes.

She was overwhelmed by the feeling of getting out of this place and seeing that there are people in this place who would miss being with her.

She entered her room and saw new pair of clothes, a T-shirt, jacket and jeans and shoes already lying on her bed. She went forward and took the clothes in her hands felt them for some time and changed into them. She was also provided with a whole new makeup kit with a note on it saying, "This one is for your new start. " –Amanda.

Alex got ready and took her stuff, packed it in a bag and met Michael in the Ops.

"Hey! Ready to go?" asked Michael. "Yeah. Just a little nervous, but ready for sure." Said Alex and gave him a smile reassuring him that she is ready.

They got out of Division. Alex took a deep breath as deep as she could, to take in the fresh air.

They both got into the car. Alex kept quite the whole time and stared out of the window.

They halted near the building in which Alex was going to stay. It was about 20 minutes away from Division.

They went up and Michael gave her the keys and let her open the door. She took a deep breath and opened it.

She opened her eyes wide as she started falling in love with it as soon as she saw it. A cold feeling ran through her body and started to sink in. She loved the well furnished apartment. She turned around and hugged Michael and said, "Thank you for being besides me this whole time." He hugged her back for a few seconds. He then slipped something inside her left pocket. Making sure she feels it.

She pulled herself back and with a confused look ran her hand into her pocket and pulled out a key. The same key which Michael had used to start the car.

Her face filled with joy again. She hugged him again tighter than before. She pulled herself back and said "Thank you." Michael smiled and then left Alex alone in the apartment. She moved around in the apartment and then went and lied down on her warm, soft and comforting bed for a while.

After sometime she went down to a local phone, dialed up a number. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath in she said, "Sensei."


	2. CHAPTER 2

**46 HOURS EARLIER.**

Not hearing any news since two days made Nikita worry about Alex. Various kinds of thoughts had overcome her mind. She couldn't have dealt with the guilt if anything would have happened to Alex. She couldn't lose her because of division. First Daniel and then Alex, it would have killed her. Number of ways in which Amanda could hurt Alex had been running all over her mind. If Alex would be in trouble, she wouldn't have forgiven herself for letting Alex go inside Division, instead of sticking to her plan to find, clean, train and give Alex a new identity and let her go where ever she would like to go.

Suddenly her phone rang, cutting her out of her thoughts. Her heartbeat started to race as only one person had the number, Alex. She thought that Alex was in no place to call her as she would be in Division. Her heart started beating even faster at that thought. With shaking hands she picked up the call and answered it.

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard her voice again, heard the word 'Sensei' again. She took let her breath out in relief and closed her eyes, forgetting how Alex can even call her. "Alex!" A tear rolled down her cheeks, a cold feeling started to sink in her body and she started to relax a bit.

Though the smile didn't last long as suddenly the thought about how Alex can call her up, struck her and even before she could ask about it she heard it. "I've been cleared as an agent!"

Nikita didn't know how to react. She was happy that she could at last meet her now but she was also worried because she knew that now Alex would have to go on dangerous missions where anything could go wrong.

"Say something." Alex's voice shook her out of her thoughts. "I'm so happy for you and more than that, now we could at last meet." Nikita said while trying hard not to get her worries in her voice.

"I just can't wait to see you again." Alex said. Her excitement was clearly visible in her voice.

"Me too." Nikita said with a smile. "Okay now I'm tracing your location and trying to hack your tracker, so go back to your apartment so that I can save that location." Nikita said typing on the keyboard and concentrating so that she doesn't make a mistake, as it could cause her both of their lives. "Okay Nikita."

She heard Alex's last words and cut the call immediately as she had a desperate need to take a breath and sink in the fact that she could now at last meet Alex whenever she wanted to. A smile came across her face and then she shook her head and tried to concentrate on hacking Alex's tracker.

"Okay Nikita Goo..." before she could complete her sentence she realized that Nikita had already ended the call. She smiled and went back to her apartment.

Closing the door behind her, she leaned her back against the door and started to slip down slowly till she felt the wooden sun mica floor beneath her. She took her legs close to her chest, wrapped her hands around her legs and let her head fall down on her knees.

She started to think about all of this. She was at last an agent now. She was one more step closer to destroying the place that destroyed her family and her childhood. Destroy the place because of which she had to serve as a sex slave instead of being under the safe hands of her papa and live her life happily with her family. Destroy the place who killed her papa. An image of her father lying down dead on the floor just in front of her eyes, flashed through her mind. Immediately her head shot up and she gasped for breath.

She got up and went to the bedroom. Opened her wardrobe. She could see all types of clothes and shoes. She picked out a white tank top, a black jacket, navy blue jeans and and pair of boots and went into the bathroom for a quick shower.

She came out with a robe and a towel drying her hair. Just then, her phone rang. It showed encrypted call. She picked it up and heard "Hey. I'm done with your tracker. Now come at my place at once." Nikita said it with a smile. "Okay Nikita as you say." She smiled and hung up her phone.

Alex got ready and left to go to the place she wanted to go since such a long time. Left to go and meet Nikita. She knew she couldn't take her car as Division must be tracking it.

She caught a cab. "16th street, Sky High building." She said and the cab driver started the car.

All through her ride she kept her sight out of the window as she started to think about all the good memories that Nikita and she shared. A smile automatically grew on her face and her stomach filled with butterflies due to being excited about seeing Nikita again.

The cab halted at the destination. Alex looked up at the last floor, of the old 7 floor building. The whole building wasn't used by anybody since years except for Nikita.

The door of Nikita's loft wasn't locked and she tried to open it, when suddenly her phone rang.

She took let out a breath in relief as she got up from her chair and went to her bed. She kept her cell on the side table, lay down and closed her eyes as a big load of tension was gone.

She used to be too tensed up about Alex inside those Division walls and under Amanda's and Percy's control as she couldn't possibly do anything if Alex was in trouble.

She opened her eyes and smiled as after a long time she had such a relaxing sleep. She tilted her body towards her side table and took her cell to see the time. It had been forty-five minutes since she had last talked to Alex. It should have taken Alex half an hour tops to reach her place.

She called her up and just then she heard gun shootings and not just from one gun! But from many guns non-stop, her heart beat shot up as she threw the phone on her bed and got out of the bed and took the gun from the side table and crunched down. She was amazed as she didn't see any kind of shooting signs in her loft.

She cut the call as she was just outside the door. She entered the loft and put her hands up and eyes wide open and said, "Hey... Whoa! It's me!" as she saw a gun pointing straight towards her head.

"ALEX!?" Nikita said loosening her grip on the gun and letting her hands down. "Who keeps that as a ringtone?" Nikita shouted with a smile and took a deep breath. "Why? Got scared?" Alex said with a small laugh. Nikita gave Alex a small push for mocking at her and then also pulled her back into a tight hug. She rubbed her hands on Alex's back and hair. Alex gave her a hug back. Both of them just breathed into each other's hair and rested their chins on each other's shoulders. Tears filled Alex's eyes but she controlled them and didn't let them fall out.

They had never been away for more than a week before Alex went inside division. There was nothing else that both of them wanted more than seeing each other in a good condition. They were never so contended in their life. Seeing each other again was all that they wanted.

They pulled themselves away from each other and stared from head to toe. "Hmmm... Amanda did do a great job on your looks." Nikita was happy to look at the makeover that Alex had.

They went over to Nikita's bed and sat down. "So? How was it at division?" asked Nikita. "Good but scary too. I had to comfort myself by my own when I used to have nightmares. I used to have nightmares about you too." She paused. "Many times I just wanted to shout out your name hoping you would come running back to me." Alex paused. "The first few nights were scary and difficult but then I used to talk about them to Thom." She said. A pink tint came over here face and a smile began to widen at the thought of Thom.

"Thom huh?" Nikita asked playfully and brushed her shoulder with Alex's. Alex's pink cheeks became even more pinkish and her heart beat a little fast as she heard Nikita say those words.

"I... It... It's nothing." Alex said looking down at the floor. "Your trained to lie to the world, but not me." Nikita smiled as she said that. Alex smiled back looking straight into her eyes. She could see the relief Nikita had after seeing her again.

"Now listen to me Alex. You were lucky that Amanda didn't find out about your feelings for him, but you have to take care ahead as it can get both of you in trouble. As you are an agent now, the fights that you will get into will be real. Your opponent will not think before killing you and you have to be very fast at your moves. It may happen that you would forget everything for the first few times, but you have to stay calm. You will have to train here with me."

"Yes, Sensei." Said Alex with a smile.

Nikita just couldn't stop herself from hugging Alex again. She just wanted a reassurance that Alex was here, with her, safe. Alex hugged her back. When Alex tried to pull herself back she felt that Nikita was hesitant to leave her and tightened her grip around Alex's back. She hugged Nikita back and while rubbing her hand on Nikita's back, she asked her, "What's wrong?" Nikita pulled herself back and kept holding Alex's hand. It was as if she didn't want Alex to go anywhere away from her again.

She looked down, on the floor and nodded her head signifying nothing. Alex rubbed Nikita's back and said, "You are trained to lie to the world, but not me" and gave a smile. Nikita smiled and said, "I've just missed you so much. Nightmares wouldn't let me sleep. It just felt so alone and silent around here after you were gone. I was just scared you. I've never felt so scared before I found you and when I used to stay alone in this same place." A tear dropped out of her eye and hit the floor. Alex noticed that tear.

Tears squinted her eyes and made her vision blurry, but she knew she couldn't have shown it to Nikita. Nikita hadn't confronted to Alex about her emotions and feelings before in this way.

She took the tears back and took a deep breath. She cupped Nikita's face in her hands and brought it up. Looking into her watery eyes she said, "Hey! I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere now. Everything is going to be just fine. I'll be with you, whenever you want me. Okay?" Alex said trying to comfort Nikita.

Nikita nodded in silence. Alex hugged her tight.

"How about we start the training now?" asked Alex. "Now?" exclaimed Nikita. "Why? Scared to face my new skills?" said Alex with a grin "Whoa! Please be easy on me." Nikita said while throwing her hands up in the air jokingly.

Nikita pulled out her fighting mattress from behind her bed. Both of them took their positions and stances. "Hmmm... good stance." Said Nikita. "I know." Alex said.

Alex starts by directly throwing up a punch at Nikita's face. Nikita dodges the punch by crunching and moves swiftly behind Alex's back. She quickly gets hold of Alex's right hand from behind with one hand; she twists it and takes it high forcing Alex to bend down. With the other hand she hits the elbow of her right hand and then holds her neck from behind. "Aagh! Alex shouted in pain. Nikita smiled and said, "Someone was talking about her new skills huh? That's all you've got?"

She tried to kick Nikita's right knee to get herself out of it but Nikita already knew that she would use that move so just before Alex's leg could reach her knee, she lift her leg and stamped it on Alex's calf. Making her get down on her knees. "Well, seems like division hasn't taught you anything new." Nikita says taunting her.

"Aaagh!" Alex shouted even louder this time as it caused even more pressure on her arm. Nikita increased her pressure on Alex's leg as she gave her time to think about her next move. Alex tightened her jaw in pain and lifts her left hand of the ground as quickly as she could, and tried to pull Nikita's left knee towards her but Nikita intercepted that too and stamped on that hand too. "Aaagh!... Okay! You win! Leave me now, you are hurting me." Alex said in pain. "No! You have to get out of this! Stay calm and Try harder!" said Nikita. "Please!" begged Alex.

Nikita tightened her grip around Alex's neck, pulled her right arm further up and put more weight on her palm and calf. "Come on!" Nikita shouted. Alex lifted her left leg a little forward and pushed it back towards Nikita's left leg with her full force. That made Nikita stumble and Alex hit Nikita's left knee hard with that free hand's elbow and then holding on to Nikita's knee she pulled her down on the floor with all her force.

She was at last successful at freeing herself, but as Nikita fell down her leg hit Alex's waist hard.

Alex shouted out in pain and this time louder than before. Alex rolled away from Nikita. Hearing her cry out it pain, Nikita realized how hard she had just been on Alex. Alex laid down on the mattress keeping one arm on her waist. She twisted to the other side as Nikita approached her. Nikita stopped in her way feeling sorry for Alex and angry at herself.

Alex looked down at her palm as she felt her warm blood resurfacing in a thin horizontal line.


	3. CHAPTER 3

**43 HOURS EARLIER**

Alex looked down at her palm as she felt her warm blood resurfacing in a thin horizontal line.

Nikita got up as fast as she could and had just started to come near Alex, just as Alex noticed her coming she raised her hand towards Nikita signalling that she is okay.

Nikita stopped right at that moment and stared at Alex feeling sorry and guilty. Nikita looked down in guilt. She shook her head out of her thoughts and went ahead to help Alex.

Alex pushed her head down, on the mattress trying to control the pain. She took a deep breath and tried to get up as casually as she could. Nikita took hold of Alex's right hand. She shook it off saying that she is fine. Nikita just stared at her. Alex finally got up facing her back towards Nikita. She went to the bed to take her jacket. So that she could wear it and hide the blood.

Nikita noticed the crimson on Alex's waist that was gaining more and more colour slowly and steadily. "What's that?" Nikita asked.

Alex looked down avoiding eye contact with Nikita and shook her head and said, "Nothing. I have to go back to my apartment."

Nikita caught hold of her hand and said, "Wait. Then let me have a look at it." And pulled her a little closer.

Alex knew Nikita wouldn't let her go without seeing what was wrong. She turned to face Nikita. Looking down on the floor avoiding eye contact. Alex was feeling guilty that she didn't tell Nikita about it and now she was feeling scared about how Nikita would react to it.

Nikita lifted the edge of Alex's jacket. She saw the blood spreading in her white tank top which didn't look like a thin horizontal line anymore.

"What the...! Alex! How did that happen? Why didn't you tell me about it? When did it happen?" asked Nikita, being little harsher than she intended to.

"Nothing, it's okay. It's not hurting. I'll go back to the apartment and fix it." Alex said.

"Yeah Right! I can see that." Nikita said.

Nikita stepped behind Alex and helped her to pull her jacket out. She then flung it on the bed. She kept a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder and held Alex's hand firmly with the other. Nikita made sure that Alex comfortably lied down on the bed. She ran to get the First Aid kit and came back and sat besides Alex's injured waist.

She lifted Alex's bloody tank top to have a look at the wound. The sight of the wound was shocking. It looked sore due to the recent hit. It didn't look like a normal knife cut. It looked worse. As if someone had stabbed her. The edge of her feet had hit the stitches so hard that they almost tore apart except for some which held the slit from opening up thoroughly.

She felt very guilty for being so hard on Alex. Her wound wouldn't have gotten so messed up if she had controlled herself. Alex looked up at Nikita's face and clearly saw the guilt behind her eyes and in her silence as she was checking the wound.

Nikita, looking down at the wound not being able to face Alex and said, "I'll have to stitch up the wound again." She paused and said, "It'll hurt".

Alex nodded and prepared herself as Nikita did the same. Alex took a deep breath and nodded to Nikita who was holding a bottle of antiseptic liquid and cotton waiting for her signal to start.

Nikita soaked the cotton in the liquid and tried to clean the wound. Alex's eyes shut close tight as she felt the burn.

"Okay, it's clean. I am going to stitch up the wound now." Alex nodded keeping her eyes closed.

Nikita closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she let it out slowly and pierced the needle in Alex's skin near the edge of the wound. She saw Alex clench her jaw and her fist as she was trying not to make any sounds. Nikita continued to stitch while she heard Alex groan in pain at times.

* * *

Alex opened eyes and tried to adjust to the surrounding light with a blurry vision. She tried to sit up. She looked down at her waist to have a look at her wound and noticed that Nikita had changed her white top with a grey T-shirt. She lifted the T-shirt to see the perfectly stitched up wound. Alex smiled looking at it.

She looked around for Nikita and noticed that she was sitting on the floor with her back touching the wall, her legs folded close to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head, resting on her knees.

She tried calling her but her throat felt dead dry. She twisted a little in pain and grabbed the glass of water from the side table and gulped it down as fast as she could.

She got out of the bed and walked towards Nikita. She sat beside her and noticed slight murmurings. She went a little close to hear what Nikita was murmuring.

She heard, "I'm sorry Alex, all this happened because of me. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I shouldn't have let you go in that hell. I'm sorry Alex." She took her head behind and gently kept her hand on Nikita's shoulder.

Nikita's eyes shot open and she woke up with a startle shouting out, "Alex!"

"Hey! It's me. Look, am all right and none of this happened because of you. You were a little hard on me because you were worried about me and I understand that completely." Alex said looking into her eyes.

She kept a hand on her wound and said, "This happened before because I wasn't able to defend myself properly during the test. This happened today because I told you to fight. You never told me to fight. You didn't intentionally kick me. It just happened as you were falling. You also never saw it coming." Alex pulled Nikita into a hug.

"Come on stand up." Alex said standing up and offered Nikita her hand. Nikita took her hand and stood up without applying much pressure on Alex's hand. She took her to the bed and made her sit. Nikita stared down on the floor.

Alex knelt down on the floor and looked up in Nikita's eyes. She took Nikita's hand and holding it with both of her hands she felt Nikita's grip tighten. Alex said, "From now on I want you to know that anything that happens to me, no matter how much I get hurt or even if I die, it is NOT your fault. Its mine. It'll be because I didn't defend myself properly. It's not because you let me go inside division. It's because I chose to go inside division. To take revenge for my family and for Daniel. You have to understand this. You also know that this IS dangerous and you CANNOT fall weak like this every time you look at me when I'm injured, because I need YOU to be strong. For me. So can you please promise me this much? " Alex said with watery eyes and a smile on her face.

Nikita listened to everything in silence staring down in her eyes. She took her head up and tried to control her tears. She looked back down in Alex's eyes, held Alex's shoulders and said, "I've already lost Daniel because of division. I can't lose you. If anything happens to you then I'll not be able to live and go ahead in my life. You are the most precious and the closest thing to me in my life. So I promise to try my best to not fall weak. But you also have to promise me that from now on you'll never hide anything from me no matter how bad it is."

She loosened her grip around Alex's shoulders and pulled Alex up and made her sit on the bed besides her on the bed and gave a smile to Alex. "I promise." Alex said with a smile.

"By the way, what were you doing since two days? You didn't contact me at all? I was so worried about you." Nikita said.

"Three days ago we were told about the surprise evaluation and we just had a day in to prepare ourselves in every possible way. It was pretty hectic and damn difficult. We weren't told that it's an evaluation to make us agents. But I felt a strong need to succeed. And I did succeed. After all I had learned from the best!" Alex said with a smile and shrugged her shoulder with Nikita's.

"Yeah." Nikita said with a smile.

Changing the topic Alex asked, "Since how long I've been asleep?" Looking then at the time, Nikita answered, "An hour I think." Alex stood up and said, "I think I should leave now." She said with a smile.

She felt a grip around her wrist. Nikita held it telling her to stay. She looked down behind and just sat beside her in silence. None of them talked for a while and just kept holding each other's hands.

"Can you sleep here for the night? I know there's just one bed, I had to remove yours out because it was making me feel lonely and haunting me. But please if you can stay up this one night..."Nikita was cut off when Alex caressed her cheeks with warm comforting hands. She understood that Alex was telling a yes.

Both of them lied down together on the bed close to each other. As always Alex kept her back towards Nikita. Nikita wrapped her arm around Alex's waist tightly. Alex turned towards Nikita both of them looked into each other's eyes deeply.

Alex moved closer to Nikita lifted her leg and kept it slowly on Nikita's legs and wrapped her arm around her waist. She buried her head in Nikita's chest under her chin. Alex took her arm from Nikita's waist and held Nikita's face with them, caressed her cheeks and stared in her eye's with all her love.

Nikita looked down at her affectionately. Alex stared at Nikita's lips and started to bring her lips close to Nikita's. Giving enough time to Nikita to deny the next step. But instead, she felt Nikita's lips come closer to her and touched hers softly.

They pulled themselves back and looked down as the blush grew on their cheeks and then looked into each other's eyes and saw the clear want for more. Their lips met again. Nikita tasted Alex for the first time as she slowly slipped her tongue in Alex's mouth. Alex slowly moved on top of Nikita and kissed her even more passionately.

They pulled apart from each other and Alex started kissing Nikita's neck. She heard Nikita's moans increasing with every kiss that she implanted on her neck. Nikita rubbed her hands all over Alex's back. She slid her hands down to Alex's waist and stopped. Nikita pulled Alex up and kissed her again with increasing passion and affection.

She took her hands up to Alex's waist. She slid her hands under Alex's T-shirt and caressed and worshiped her soft smooth skin. She pulled herself apart from Alex and tilted her head to kiss Alex's neck and shoulder. Nikita opened her mouth and tasted Alex's skin with her tongue. Alex slowly moved her hands in Nikita's hair as her moans increased. Nikita pulled herself back and rested her head back on the soft cushion.

Alex slowly came back down and came face to face with Nikita. Nikita pulled out her hands from Alex's T-shirt and caressed Alex's cheeks with her hands. Alex moved Nikita's hair from her face and placed them behind her ears and then stretched her fingers around the back of Nikita's head and caressed Nikita's soft and silky cheeks with her thumb and looked into her eyes.

Their breathing was slow and heavy. Nikita lifted her head a little and kissed her deeply and passionately Alex bent down a little to let Nikita's head rest on the pillow. She pulled Nikita's hips close to hers deepening their kiss. Alex let her tongue in Nikita's mouth slowly and Nikita embraced her gesture.

Alex pushed herself closer to Nikita making their breasts press against each other even more. Alex pulled herself and gave Nikita a peck. She then continued kissing Nikita from her lips to her neck. From her neck to her shoulders. Alex opened her mouth and tasted Nikita as she bit her between her neck and her shoulder.

Nikita moaned louder as Alex sucked on to her shoulder. Alex then kissed the spot where she bit Nikita and smiled and went more down ahead to kiss the starting curves of Nikita's breasts which were not hidden by her top. Nikita's moans increased with every kiss and Alex's smile grew bigger with every kiss.

Alex's hands ran into Nikita's top from her waist to her back.

They worshiped each other's bodies passionately and with all the love that they had for each other.

* * *

Alex's head shook with a startle as she heard a buzz from coming from the side table. She stretched her hand to get hold of her cell. She first saw the time, it read 11.00 AM and below that, it was written in bold letters,  **MICHAEL CALLING**.

She looked behind at Nikita to see if she was awake, but Nikita hadn't even twitched because of the buzz or Alex's movements. Alex had never seen Nikita in such a deep sleep. Alex smiled at Nikita as she decided not to wake her up and take care of it by her own self. She took off Nikita's arm from around her waist slowly and placed it on the bed beneath her. She got up and went outside the loft to answer it.

"Michael?" She said with a rasp rough sleepy voice and while scratching her head, still feeling sleepy.


	4. Chapter 4

**33 HOURS EARLIER**

"Michael?" she said with a rasp, rough, sleepy voice and while scratching her head, still feeling sleepy.

"Come and meet me near the Square Park - west entrance." She listened to those words as they came out from her phone's speakers.

"Ummm… yeah... okay! Will be there in…" She was cut off as she realized that Michael had already cut the call.

Alex stepped back inside the loft and saw Nikita was fast asleep. She smiled as her stomach turned and her cheeks grew pink as flashes of last night came across her mind.

She caressed her own cheeks trying to remember the touch of Nikita's hands. She went besides Nikita and caressed Nikita's arms with her fingers. Nikita turned towards Alex took her arm and held it between her arms and close to her breast.

Alex took the other hand and kept it on Nikita's shoulder and softly rubbed it. She came closer to Nikita's ear and whispered, "Hey… Good morning. I have to go. I just got a call from Michael."

Nikita gave Alex a sleepy and puzzled look and opened up her arms so that Alex can take hers back. Nikita was too sleepy and tired to wake up. "Come back soon. Take care." Nikita whispered.

She quickly had a bath and changed into one of Nikita's light blue jeans and a black top. She took her jacket and rushed out of the loft.

* * *

She came out of the cab as it halted. She looked around to find Michael. She entered into the park and started searching for him.

Soon she noticed five men approaching her. She started running towards the exit of the park. She was just about to reach the exit when out of nowhere she felt something hit her face hard and make her fall to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

She sprang up on her bed as images of Alex talking about leaving flashed in her sleep and heard beeping sounds come from her computer. A light dizziness overcame her head due to the sudden awakening.

She threw the covers off of her legs and got up still trying to get hold of her head. She walked towards the computer and looked at the video feed request. She gave it a sleepy confused look. She looked at the time on her desktop screen. It read 2.00 PM.

She accepted the request. It didn't display anything but a voice broke the silence of the video. "Hello Ann." The speaker paused and said, "Or should I say Nikita?" The video gained a display. A man sat there with a grin on his face. "Good morning." He said.

Nikita's body stiffed as she heard his voice again.

He looked on his left and a scream filled her loft.

It wouldn't have even taken a second for Nikita to recognize that scream. Nikita was filled with anger and rage hearing that scream.

The camera turned towards the direction from where the sound came.

"Alex." She breathed out. She just stared at her. Alex was being electrocuted in front of her eyes and she couldn't even do anything. She had never felt so helpless in her life.

She watched as Alex's body was shaking vigorously and the screams were so loud that Nikita felt like a huge rock was let off on her stomach.

Gathering her voice Nikita shouted, "STOP! You Son of a Bitch! Just stop hurting her!"

Alex stopped screaming and started gasping for air to breathe.

Her arms were tied up to the ceiling with chains. The chain was wrapped around her starting from her waist then to her arms and then finally it reached the ceiling. She was at least a feet high in the air. Her nose was broken, blood flowing from her cheek bone and lips slit and swollen. She was covered in sweat and blood. She was groaning in pain.

Nikita noticed blood on Alex's waist. Tears stung her eyes as she saw Alex's waist. She felt a tearing pain in her stomach as she saw Alex in that state.

She looked down, kept her arm around her stomach and shut her eyes tightly controlling the pain. She took a deep breath and looked up at Alex.

"Nikita." She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard her name from Alex's mouth. A tear rolled down her cheeks as soon as she heard her name called out by Alex.

"Alex." She paused and breathed out. "I'm so sorry. I should have kept a check on you when you were leaving. It's all because of me that you're suffering that pain right now. I will come and get you out. I promise…." Nikita was cut off as Alex suddenly screamed again as the current passed from the chains to her whole body.

"Please stop! Please!" Nikita begged to the man. She heard Alex's screams get louder and then she stopped.

"Please just stop hurting her. I'll come where ever you want but just let her go." Said Nikita.

"Let her go? How can I let her go? How will you feel the pain then? The pain that I had felt." Said the man. He punched Alex in her face, knocking her off.

"Please just tell me what you want. I'll get you anything. I'll do anything. I'll come where ever you want me to but please just stop hurting her." said Nikita in pain.

"No need for all that trouble. Please just lift your hands up and don't try to move." The man said. She gave a puzzled look and heard footsteps behind her. She heard the sounds of safety guards been clicked off from the guns. She lifted her hands as she felt the tip of a gun behind her head.

She felt her right hand being twist hard and her head being smashed on the table. She tried to fight it out as she knew they were not going to kill her. She grabbed the wrist of the man with the same hand and twisted it in the other direction so fast and with so much pressure that it almost snapped his elbow. She crunched and pulled his hand forward and with the other she thrust her elbow into the man's chest. He fell immediately on the ground due to its impact on his chest.

Two more men came running towards her throwing their punches and kicks towards her. Some she dodged and some bruised her face and ribs. Two more men came rushing towards her. As they realized that Nikita was going to get passed the other two men. Punches and kicks came crashing down on her from all the directions. She realized that she will not be able to get passed them, but still stayed up and fought.

The guilt that rushed through her whole body demanded more and more pain. Two men held her arms twisted and took them higher making Nikita bend. Nikita hardly had any energy to go on but still she didn't let herself fall unconscious. She kept trying to free her hands and groaned in pain. The other man thrust his knee in her stomach. She let out a breath and her knees gave up. They couldn't support her weight anymore. They left her hands free and let her fall down to the floor and curl herself into a ball.

She was lifted up by her hair. She looked into the eyes of the person who lifted her and spit on his face. He punched her face hard and pushed her forward. She crashed on the computer table.

She looked up at the monitor screen. She moved the camera in the direction of her face with her bloody hands and let out an evil laugh. "That's all for killing your brother? Igor." She called out his name fluently in a Russian accent.

He stood up in anger and poured down his anger on Alex's face with a series of punches.

Alex had just woken up with a startle because of the first punch. Her head throbbed with pain and even before she could clear up her vision and her head, she faced a series of angry punches on her face. And listened Nikita shout in background from somewhere telling Igor to stop. As the punches stopped, Alex let her head fall down as that's all she could do. Due to pain, her head weighed like a thousand ton on her shoulders and her neck.

"Alex. Baby, please look at me. I want you to hang on there, I'm coming. Okay?" Nikita said.

Alex lifted her thousand ton head up painfully. The pain in her head was totally ignored by her as she saw Nikita's bloody face.

Blood was gushing out from her nose; blood coming was out from mouth, her temple was bleeding and cheek bones bruised up badly and on the verge of bleeding.

Alex's eyes filled with tears when she saw Nikita in that state.

"Nikita." "Alex." They both called out each other's name as they couldn't bare to see each other in so much pain and injured so badly.

Alex's left eye was now completely shut due to it's swelling. Her right cheek cone swollen up and clearly showed in how much pain Alex was.

Alex looked directly in Nikita's eyes trying to keep her pain far away from her eyes.

Knowing Nikita very well, she said, "You shouldn't have let this happen to you. You had promised me that you will not fall weak when you'll look at me injured!"

She looked down and said, "I'm sorry Al…." even before she completed, a man caught Nikita from behind her neck and lifted Nikita high up in the air and threw her down on the floor with all his force. Nikita stiffened and arched her back above the ground. She groaned and gritted her teeth in pain.

A man came closer to her and pushed down Nikita's arched body down with a thud using his feet. She groaned in pain and then passed out after a few seconds. He bent down and lifted Nikita's body and threw it onto his shoulder.

"Nikita!" Alex yelled as she saw Nikita being lifted as if she weighed nothing and being thrown down on the floor. Watching Nikita being thrown like that she felt like someone had squeezed her heart. She felt a strong pain in her chest and felt difficult to breath.

"Stop! Don't you touch her! Put her down! You have me! Don't you touch her you-" Alex was stopped with a punch on her face. Blood flew out of her mouth as her head twisted on the other side. She took her head up which weighed like a thousand ton for her and looked at Igor in his eyes.

He could clearly see Nikita in those eyes. Her blue eyes were the definition of coldness. They were out of pain and emotions and dark as night.

Igor couldn't look in her eyes anymore. They were so cold and distant from pain and emotions that the sight of it ran a shrill through his spine.

"Coward." Alex said in a cold voice still looking at him.

"Don't you say that again." Said Igor in anger and rage.

"COWARD!" Alex screamed as another round of current passed through her body. This time the current was of much higher volts than she had ever experienced before with Igor.

Alex knew she could stay on for a little while longer, but she also knew that she had to save some energy to stay strong in front of Nikita. She let her eyes shut slowly and sank into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! :D For now, I'm updating 4 chapters, of course there'll be many more! :D I hope u liked the story till now! :D   
> Do comment! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**26 HOURS EARLIER**

"Alex!" Nikita woke up from her unconsciousness hearing Alex scream. She felt a shooting pain in her whole body. Her head throbbed in pain as memories of what happened back at the loft were coming gushing back into her brain.

Her attention was divided and she was lost as on one hand she could see Alex in front of her screaming and groaning in pain and gasping for air and on the other hand, her memories coming back.

She finally remembered everything, what had happened back there at her loft. She looked at Alex with her eyes wide open at what she saw and her mind totally clear to what was going on.

Nikita looked at Alex who was still tied up to the ceiling but she wasn't a feet high in the air. Her feet were on the ground. Igor had lowered Alex more than just letting her feet touch the ground.

Alex's body was hanging low. She didn't have enough strength in her to stand straight. Alex was groaning and stiffening her body to control the pain which started from her index finger and spread in her whole body.

Nikita looked at Alex with sympathy, pain and pity in her eyes. She looked at Igor with anger filled in her eyes. He was standing besides Alex, holding her twisted index finger and grinning with satisfaction.

Nikita fought her restrains to get out and help Alex and beat the crap out of Igor.

"I would suggest to not to try that. It's useless. You'll not be able to get out of them." Igor said, leaving Alex finger with a jerk. Alex groaned in pain at Igor's action.

"Please I beg you to leave her. You have me. Hurt me. Please but not her. I beg you. I'll not try to run away or escape. If you want then kill me at the end. I will not stop you. But please. Just let her go." Nikita practically begged to Igor.

Igor just let out an evil laugh and turned towards Alex.

Igor stood exactly in front on Alex and blocking Alex from Nikita's vision.

He lifted her head up and kissed her. Alex groaned in disgust but there was nothing else that she could do. She didn't have any energy to fight back. She tried to free herself from the chains but all she was able to do was cause more pain to herself.

He slowly ran his hand behind her back. He went further down and grasped Alex's hips and pulled Alex up. He helped her stand by supporting her waist and also pulling her closer. He pulled away to fill his lungs with some oxygen. He bent his head down and kissed Alex's neck and shoulders.

He open mouthed kissed Alex's shoulders and then bit Alex in between her neck and her right shoulder. Alex's eyes shot wide open and she groaned in pain as he bit her hard and sucked on her flesh. He took his left hand off Alex's waist and cupped Alex's soft breasts with it.

Alex moved, moaned and groaned in pain. She could hear Nikita curse Igor and pleading Alex for her forgiveness.

He pulled away from Alex and gave her a peck. Alex looked into his eyes. She saw pure lust and the want for more in his eyes. She knew it that it wasn't over yet.

Igor turned around and directly looking into Nikita's eyes.

Nikita's blood was boiling with rage, anger and pain. She couldn't take it anymore. Looking at Igor feeding on Alex was the most disgusting and painful sight for her. She kept on cursing Igor as he moved his hands up and down Alex's body and then cupping her breasts.

She never felt so helpless in her life ever before. It was just a few hours ago when she was kissing Alex with all her love and now she was looking at Alex being touched by the disgusting hands of Igor.

She looked at him with anger and disgust as he turned around and looked in her eyes. She fought her restrains harder than she had ever fought before in her whole life. Her wrists were bleeding due to the friction with the handcuffs that held her down to the wooden chair.

Igor grinned and laughed as he saw what Nikita was going through. Igor looked at Nikita with both satisfaction and greed in his eyes.

Igor had waited for six long years to take his revenge for his brother's death. He knew that Nikita was too strong to break so he waited and kept a close watch on Nikita. He then got aware about the relationship which Nikita and Alex shared. He then just waited for the right time. He knew who would give Nikita the pain he wanted her to suffer. All that was left was to decide the correct time to plan an attack on both of them.

Nikita didn't stop fighting her constrains even for a second. She watched Igor as he started walking backwards and finally he stopped just behind Alex. He never broke his eye contact with Nikita in the process.

"Straighten her up." Igor said to one of his man. The man obeyed him and pulled Alex's chains up, just enough to make her stand up straight. Alex groaned in pain as she felt jerks when she her chains were getting higher and higher, slowly making her stand straight.

Igor pulled her hair down from behind making Alex look straight into Nikita's eyes.

"Keep looking at her in her eyes and don't try to close your eyes or break your eye contact with her or else my men will pass currents at a very high voltage through her whole body. Understood?" Igor whispered in Alex's ear. Alex nodded at his instructions.

Alex had already felt the disgusting hands of desperate, lusty and pervert men run all over her body numerous times in her past. She was also raped dozens of times. But this felt worst than all of those times. This time it wasn't for the personal satisfaction. It was to hurt Nikita.

Igor was doing it just so that he could hurt Nikita. More than feeling disgust and anger against Igor, she felt bad that Nikita had to watch her get raped. She knew that there was nothing she could have said to Nikita that would make her stop beating herself for all of this. She felt disgust at Igor that he was making her watch as Nikita suffered.

Nikita couldn't hear what Igor whispered in Alex's ear but all she could see was Alex staring at her. She could see Alex was trying her best to hide her emotions from Nikita.

"Alex. I need you to express all your emotions to me. Please. I don't want you to hide anything from me. You don't have to be strong in front of me. Remember it's me. I know what you're going through right now and I can't even imagine what you are feeling right now. But I need you to express and not keep it inside. Please Alex. Please." Nikita said looking into Alex's eyes with pain and guilt.

Alex nodded in response and closed her eyes and let a tear fall through her eyes. She couldn't keep it inside anymore. She broke down. She broke down crying.

She sobbed and looked up at Nikita when she heard her scream. Alex realized that she had closed her eyes and that was against the "rules" of Igor. She felt Igor's disgusting hands on her thighs. She felt Igor feeling every inch of her thigh. She pleaded him to stop as he put his hands on the button of her jeans.

Nikita saw how broke and weak Alex was. All that she wanted was to get out of the chair and give the slowest and the most painful death possible to Igor. Her eyes widen when she saw where Igor's hands had stopped.

She knew what he was going to do ahead. She had never imagined that Alex would have to go through all of this again just because of her. She was breaking down. Tears had started to slip out of her eyes which she had held back since such a long time.

"Please don't go ahead. Please. Do it to me. Not her. I beg you to stop." Nikita pleaded to Igor.

Igor grinned as he heard Nikita plead to him. He opened the button slowly and she felt his hands feeling her skin underneath the jeans. His hands ran up and down her skin. He slowly felt her opening through her blue laced panties. He rubbed his hand there for a while and proceeded to get his hands into her panties. She moaned as he pushed his finger in and out of her wet opening. Her moans increased with the increasing speed of Igor.

He ran the other hand under Alex's T-shirt feeling her soft skin but couldn't move further due to the chains. He took his hand out of her T-shirt and he rubbed his hands on Alex's breasts. He was just about to enter into her T-shirt from its neck, when he heard Nikita scream her lungs out.

He grinned and looked up thinking Alex must have closed her eyes and thus Nikita would be receiving an electric current all through her body. But instead when he looked up he saw that Nikita had pulled her handcuffs so hard that the handles of the wooden chair were torn apart from it. Nikita was free of her constrains.

He backed off from Alex as he saw Nikita punch and kick the guards in their faces, ribs and legs knocking them unconscious one after another.

He clearly saw the anger in Nikita. She wouldn't have stopped even for a second. She just wanted to get rid of the guards so that she could deal with Igor without any disturbance.

He knew that Nikita wouldn't stop until she had killed him. He came in front of Alex and pulled out his gun from his back to shoot at Nikita. The fact that Alex was just behind him was swept out of his mind due to his fear.

Alex widened her eyes as he saw Igor pull out his gun. She used all her left over strength to pull herself up and kick Igor in his knees.

A shot went out of Igor's gun and he fell on the as he suddenly felt Alex kick his knees hard.

Alex looked up at Nikita to see if she is okay and that she hadn't been shot by the bullet.

Nikita looked at Igor who was on his knees trying to get up and then looked at Alex trying to find some gunshot wounds in her body.

"Nikita! Behind you!" Alex shouted as she saw a man whip Nikita's head with a fire extinguisher.

Nikita fell to the ground semi-unconscious. She wasn't able to get up due to the throbbing pain in her head.

She looked up at Igor standing just besides her. She felt a pain shot from the ribcage as Igor pressed his feet on Nikita's broken ribs. Nikita screamed in pain.

Alex couldn't watch Nikita on the ground with so much pain. She tried her best to ignore the pain and she started to twist and turn her hands to get out of the chains which were restricting her from helping Nikita.

Nikita grabbed Igor's calf and hit her elbow on the back of his knee and pushed his calf further making him fall on the ground with a thud.

Nikita with her left over energy turned to face the ground and get up. But before Nikita got a chance to get up and make her next move, furious angry feet stomped on her back and legs as Igor's men started kicking her all over her body.

"Enough!" Igor said to his men. They spaced out away from Nikita. Igor picked Nikita up by her hair. He saw that Nikita had hardly any energy left in her to fight. Her eyes were half shut due to exhaustion and pain. Her legs were not strong enough now to support her. He punched her in the stomach and dragged her by her hair and threw her into an empty room and locked it.

He walked back at Alex who had now started to twist her hands even more furiously as she saw him coming towards her.

Igor came face to face with her and grinned. He watched as Alex struggled to get out of the chains. He enjoyed watching Alex's struggles turn into failures.

He lifted his hand slapped Alex continuously on both sides of her face with the back of his hand. Alex fought hard the feeling to fall unconscious.

Nikita was already unconscious in that room alone and Alex didn't want to pass out so that she could keep a check on Igor to make sure that he is not hurting her mother figure.

Alex's pain increased and her energy levels decreased with every slap that hit her face. Her legs gave out. They couldn't make her stand anymore.

Igor stopped his attacks and said, "Open her up and throw her in the room with Nikita."

Alex fell to the ground directly as she was let loose by Igor's men. She felt her arms gaining blood again. Her whole body ached so much that even after she was let loose she couldn't get up and fight her way out.

She felt unimaginable pain in her arms as the men grabbed them and dragged her into the room.

Alex fell with a thud on the cold concrete floor besides Nikita's unconscious body.

The door was shut close and locked by the guards.

"Bring the doctor in and make sure he treats their injuries well. I don't want them to die. They are of much more value if they are alive than dead." Igor said and he left.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 7

17 HOURS LATER.

It had been an hour now since Nikita had told Alex that she was the one who had killed her father.

Alex hadn't said a word since then. All she did was to get up and sit in one corner of the room. Alex had sat there in silence and was ignoring Nikita's pleadings and efforts to get her talking.

Alex's whole world had crumbled down on her. She was just sitting there motionless. Her legs folded close to her chest and her gaze fixed on the floor.

The woman who had saved her life dozens of times. The woman for who she had gone through so much pain in the last 24 hours. Was the woman who had killed her father.

Alex couldn't shake the sight of her father's dead eyes out of her head. She didn't know what to say anymore. Anger, pain and frustration had taken over her love, care and comfort for Nikita.

All she wanted to do was to punch, kick, scratch, claw, shout, hurt Nikita violently. But yet she didn't move. She couldn't move.

Alex had trusted this woman with her life and she had killed her father. She hadn't yet been able in getting that information in.

Alex's silence was killing Nikita. She didn't know what to say to her best friend, her little sister, her baby girl, her daughter.

She wanted Alex to shout at her, talk to her, kick her ass. But she didn't get any of it.

"Alex please talk to me. Kick my ass off. Shout at me. But please don't remain silent. Please Alex. I love you a lot. I can take any pain in this whole world but not your silence. Please Alex. Please. Just talk to me." Nikita begged to Alex.

Nikita finally gathered the courage to go and sit next to her best friend.

Alex wanted to move away. She didn't want Nikita besides her at all. She just wanted to run away somewhere and shout.

She finally looked at Nikita with watery red eyes. This was the first time she had moved since an hour.

Nikita looked into Alex's eyes trying to read something. Anything. But she failed. They were blank yet scary. Her eyes seemed lifeless.

Alex's eyes reminded Nikita of Yuri's dead eyes. There was nothing in there. They were just deep, dark and empty.

Nikita instantly looked away but Alex didn't took her eyes off of Nikita. Nikita couldn't look into them. It gave her more pain than any other thing in her whole life.

Nikita looked back in Alex's eyes. She knew that Alex is gone now and she might never be able to get her back.

"Alex please don't do this. I know I've caused you a lot of pain, but please talk to me, baby. Alex-" She stops when she sees Alex open her mouth to say something. Even before Alex could make any sound, she was cut off when they heard someone unlock the door.

Both of them stared at the door and waited to see who was coming in.

Please whoever it is don't take Alex away from me now. Just let it be a check on us. I have to make her talk to me. Please- Nikita's thoughts are cut off as at last the man from behind the door appears.

"Hello ladies. Missed me?" Igor said with a wide grin on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

16 HOURS EARLIER.

"Hey ladies. Missed me?" Igor said with a wide grin on his face.

Igor stood there near the door with six men behind him. Their guns were trained on Alex and Nikita.

"Get up!" Igor ordered. Nikita and Alex both got up on their feet.

Nikita took hold of Alex's hand pulled her behind. She was now exactly in front of Alex and the guns pointed towards her.

Nikita looked at Igor with anger in her eyes. She wouldn't let anything happen to Alex this time. She was ready to use all her force to save her Alex.

"Let her go Igor. She has nothing to do with any of this. I didn't enjoy hurting Yuri and you know that. I almost died paying up for what I did to Yuri." Nikita said defending Alex.

"You didn't enjoy but still you didn't do anything to save him. You have to pay for what you did. One whole week I saw you beat up my brother in front of my eyes." Igor shouted.

"You could have stopped it. If you would have given the information earlier." Nikita said.

"Give you the information and what? Get him killed?" Igor said angrily. "And besides you didn't die. You almost died." Igor said in a much calmer tone and with a grin on his face.

"At least you could have sparred him some torture and if all of this is because I didn't die that day, then here you have your chance. Kill me and let her go like I gave you the exit that day." Nikita said firmly. She wasn't scared of death. She was just scared about Alex.

"Yes! I do want to kill you and it will be really soon." Igor said angrily. Before Nikita could reply to Igor he said, "Pull them apart."

Nikita let Alex's hand's go and took a step forward, ready to fight for Alex's life.

Alex didn't move from behind. She just saw Nikita being attacked by six men. It was difficult to say who had an upper hand. Nikita was filled with anger and force. She wouldn't take a second to recover from a punch or a kick. She just went for it and fought.

Alex just stared blankly at Nikita trying to figure out her feelings and thoughts for the woman who was fighting so hard to save her.

"Nikita!" Alex shouted when she was brought out of her thoughts by a painful scream that had escaped from Nikita's mouth.

Two men had twisted Nikita's hands up and snapped her elbows resulting in a painful scream. She was being continuously kicked in her stomach and her face. The men showed no mercy for her.

As adrenaline and senses kicked in Alex shouted "Stop!" It wasn't a request or a plead. It was a firm, strong order.

The men immediately stopped and looked up at Alex. They let Nikita fall down and took a step behind. Nikita curled up in a ball. She didn't feel the level of pain till them time she was let down by the men. Pain screamed through every inch of her body.

Alex tried to go near Nikita and those men but was stopped by the chain. Alex went as close as she could to Igor and looked him straight into his eyes fearless and said, "You want revenge? I'm your revenge. I'm not just her sister, but her best-friend and her daughter too. I'm the only one she has in this whole world." Alex said firmly. "Stop beating her. She will never stop fighting for me. She will never give up on me."

Nikita looked up at Alex. She didn't understand why Alex was still trying to save her.

"No Alex. Why?" Nikita said in a small whisper that was all she could get out. Her chest hurt her the most. She grabbed the leg of the man who was taking his steps towards Alex. She didn't have enough strength in her sprained arms to hold him off.

He twisted and smashed his feet on Nikita's elbow. He put all his weight on her elbow and twisted his feet on it. Nikita screamed as pain shot up through her body till unimaginable levels.

"Enough!" Alex shouted. "You don't have to hurt her. I'm ready to give myself up. Just leave her aside and do whatever you want with me." Alex ordered the men as if they were under her command instead of Igor.

The man took his leg off and left Nikita groaning in pain.

"Hold her still." Igor said pointing towards Alex. Despite Alex's struggles two men were able to slam her to the wall and pin her down.

Igor went near Alex and pressed his body against hers. He bent his head down to lick Alex's neck. He sucked on her pulse point hard. He pulled apart and looked in her eyes. They were filled with anger and disgust.

He caught Alex's hair and tilted her face and kissed her on her soft lips. Alex didn't respond to any of it. She just stood there without any reaction. He pulled apart to catch his breath and injected her in the neck.

Alex screamed as she felt the pain and burn as the liquid passed through her veins. The men let their grip on Alex's hands go and she fell down on the floor. She continued screaming and groaning. The burn and pain due to the liquid was unbearable. Slowly and steadily she stopped screaming in pain. She said her last words, "Nikita... I forgive you." and then she lay there on the ground still as a statue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! :D I hope you loved the three new chapters!!! :D   
> Pls do leave your comments and your thoughts about these chapters!!! :D   
> I hope you come back to read more chapters!! :D


End file.
